Air of Dreams
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Under suspicion for drug trafficking and cultic activity, Sarah turns to her doctor for help.


The Air of Dreams

This was one phone call Karen Williams had never expected. Granted, her stepchild was willful, stubborn, a royal PITA at times, too dreamy, too everything. But when all was said and done, she'd swear to anyone that Sarah Williams was a good girl. She never worried that she'd be an early grandmother thanks to the girl. Aside from the fact she had never dated and had grown less interested in it as time went on, she was decent and had a purity about her that often infuriated Karen. The one time she'd seen Sarah try a drink, the face she made looked like Toby's taking cough syrup.

So when the senior class counselor called to arrange a meeting to discuss Sarah's random drug test results that had come back showing some foreign substance, Karen was floored. Since it was not time for either Toby to be home from playgroup or Sarah from High School , she had done the next logical thing- ransacking Sarah's room discretely as possible.

She failed to see the craggy faced dwarf peering in from the corner of a mirror. Had she but acknowledged him, Hoggle would have warned her about what could happen to those who disturbed Sarah's sanctuary; and the fact that he sincerely did not think Sarah would be willing to face dangers untold and hardships unnumbered to take by the wicked stepmother. The one thing that might save her, if the pattern held true was this- he doubted even more that Jareth would take a woman he sincerely did not like and would not be appealing bait to tempt Sarah as Toby had been.

Karen found no drugs. Nothing that would be alarm causing. She considered looking in Sarah's journal, but hesitated. It all had to be a lab error of some kind. Still, she so wished her cheating husband hadn't walked out a year ago, not that she loved him, but she wanted help dealing with this. All things considered, if Sarah was on something, she wasn't sure she would blame her too much- losing her mother at a young age, then the stormy period after her father remarried that culminated in his abandoning them all for a younger woman- with money.

It was enough to make Karen want a drink herself, at least.

Later. Right now, she had to get through this. If it was a real problem, it couldn't be a very old one, so they'd nip it in the bud and things would be all right again.

Making things all right again became her mantra as Karen Williams went to the school; a mantra that completely fizzled when she saw the Tommy Lee Jones MIB clone sitting in the counselor's office.

"So glad you could come right away, Mrs. Williams," the nondescript counselor said through a pasted on smile.

"I'm sure this is in error," Karen rushed to say, ignoring politeness in her upset. "Sarah's grades are good, she's healthy, she's normal.."

"The teen aged drug statistics would indicate that normal involves taking drugs," the clone stated, startling Karen when his voice just came from the blue.

"Okay, then she's abnormal," which was closer to the truth in Karen's opinion.

"We are aware that Sarah is a good student, and does not meet the drug user profile on most levels," the counselor said soothingly. "That is why we ran it three times. All with the same result."

Karen crumbled. "What kind of drug then- crack, one of those party things that she could've been slipped," at one of the parties she never went to, "opiate...valium..uh- what?"

It was the other two's turn to look a bit lost now. "We don't know," the school employee stated as officially as admitting ignorance could sound.

"Then how do you --"

"We've seen it before," the stranger said. "Just never in a living person. Over the past decade and a half or so, there've been five cases of this drug being found in an autopsy report linked to a suicide. The amount of the drug was miniscule, and the method of ending the life was clearly not linked to the drug. If it wasn't SOP to autopsy a death not under a doctor's care, it would not have been detected. The other common thread in all the deaths was a child had disappeared from the home in the last year. You have a son, three now isn't he? "

"Toby is fine. He's not been missing once," Karen's hard voice protested. "He hasn't even wandered off in a grocery store."

"How religious is Sarah?" the man continued.

"She's not fanatic, but she does have faith. We're Methodists."

"We had wondered if a cult not yet identified was using the victims to kidnap the child then arranging a suicide to cover the crime."

Fear for Toby began to override any concern Karen had for Sarah. "I'm sure that Sarah would not be involved in - in that.." But how often had she once sulked about Toby, about babysitting him, would she hand him over to some human monster?

The counselor stepped in, soothing preruffled feathers, "There are many possibilities. After all, if anything, Sarah's blossomed in the last few years. Her grades have risen and she has actually joined a club this year, for the first time. Debate- yes, that's it. In fact, irony, that's how this was detected. But it's good, we can nip it in the bud. "

"Why would they test the debate team for drugs?" Karen frowned.

"So we don't get accused of discriminating against the athletic teams when they are tested. Now, we'd like to bring Sarah in and interview her- to see if she will tell us how she got the drug. It could result in-"

"That is not relevant, it's on a need to know basis," the government looking type cut him off. "Her cooperation will lessen any reprecussions on Miss Williams."

"You mean jail?"

"It just depends on her involvement."

The counselor was getting nervous by now. "She should be here any minute. I asked her seventh period teacher to send her in half way through."

"I need to get my son.." Karen began.

"That's fine. You had to be notified, but since Sarah is eighteen and you are not her natural parent, you need not be present at this time. In fact, given the hostility that has been noted in your relationship, it might be best if you are not here. There is a back exit," the now dubbed MIB robot said flatly. She was dismissed.

"Is she going to be arrested?" she asked, worried now.

"Only if she is implicated in the dealing or was more than a tool in the kidnappings."

"But Toby is--"

"Waiting for you." Karen could almost feel herself being shoved out a back exit.

Sarah entered moments later, looking confused. "What's the problem?"

"Now, Sarah, why would you think there is a problem," her counselor asked.

"It seems fairly obvious."

"Now, now. Have a seat, let us explain."

Warily, she obeyed, her eyes shifting between the two men as she heard the same story Karen had.

"I don't do drugs," she stated as flatly as MIB robot.

"We've taken that into account, Ms Williams. There is a chance it was administered without your knowledge. Have you accepted a drink or come into contact with any foreign substance that produced unusual symptomology in you?"

"No," she said quickly. There was one time, but surely by now it was out of her system. It had been just one bite of that stupid piece of fruit.

Had she spoken too fast- the dubious looks exchanged made her think so.

"Ms. Williams, we want to try and give these other families closure, and also protect your brother. Not to mention yourself. Dying so young would be tragic. If you will just cooperate, then this can all be over quickly."

"If I knew anything, I'd tell you," she insisted. Slight lie- how nuts would saying "those kids are Underground with the goblins, might be goblins'' sound? It wasn't like she could get there to show these two where the kids were- if she could... don't go there. Besides, Jareth couldn't take every kid that went missing, could he? A thrill shot through her as she dared to think his name again, for the first time.

Reminding her of Alf and Ralf's whispered consultation, the Gman and the counselor put their heads together.

"Given the serious consequences you might be facing," Gman finally said, "it would be best if you come with me."

"Am I being arrested?" Sarah yelped. Lawyer, she needed to find one.

"Not yet. We want you to see a psychologist employed by the federal government - to assess your risk for suicide and potential for harm to your brother."

"I'd never hurt Toby!" Wish him to the goblins, yes, but not harm him.

"If that is true, then what do you have to worry about?"

Having no answer, Sarah submitted to this nightmare as placidly as she could, partly due to shock. She barely was able to tell the counselor to call Karen.

Facing the Labyrinth had never really scared her, somehow, she'd always known it would be all right. Now she was terrified.

Past the gaping stares, she went to the overly ordinary sedan and let herself be buckled in, noting that the doorlocks could not be opened save by the driver. The familiar sight of the outside of the local hospital did nothing to reassure her as she was led inside through a maze of corridors to an office with no waiting room.

"The doctor will see you shortly," she was told, then escape was cut off and she was alone in a white room with no ornamentation or personalization. Just a desk and two chairs. Hastily put together just for her?

"Yes."

Looking up at the voice, she could see no one yet. Then a door she hadn't seen in the unbroken white opened.

"Hello, Sarah."

Recognition turned her face into a mask of anger. "What the hell are you doing? Goblin King."

"Hush now, child. Such titles will send you to a room much like this, permanently. I'm saving you, " Jareth told her as he sat down across from her. "Hoggle informed me that you needed help, but was not too specific. When I checked and found out, intervention seemed necessary."

"Still generous, huh?"

"Always. You are one of my subjects, after all."

"How so?"

"Simple. You were in the lands of the Tuatha. ''

"You have no-"

"Really? Then perhaps you don't want my help." He could see in her eyes that was not so.

"You look- different," Sarah suddenly noted, off topic completely.

"Just fitting in, a bit, dear. "

"Are you going to kill me?" she blurted.

For the first time in centuries, Jareth was truly shocked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Those other girls, died. I guess other girls who didn't- want - ar, uh, you." She stared at her hands, knowing she was pink now.

He laughed. "Sarah. First, are you sure that distinction applies- to - you? " He paused to let the words take effect. "Second, not all the dead are girls, and I don't particularly see the appeal of boys. Third, they all let their wished away one go, without even trying to take him or her back. Fourth, the peach's drug did not register on their silly test. The drug, as they call it, was the air in the crystal. Breathing the air of dreams affects you."

"Why aren't I -?" it seemed a safe topic, "dead?"

"Guilt," Jareth stated simply. "You have none- because though tempted, you did not trade your desire for your brother. They did, and when they realized it...Perhaps I should have told them their child was to be placed in a childless home, where he or she was loved, for it is true. But comforting the selfish has never seemed logical. Until now, I had no idea they had died." He seemed thoughtful.

Sarah was a bit consterned, and touched. But still in a mess. "How did you know about me- and how do I get out of this mess?"

"The first question is simple- Hoggle has been charged with keeping an eye on you, and he saw your stepmother in your room, looking for something. I turned time back a bit to see why and then sent the suggestion to the golem that brought you to do so."

"Is he really a golem?" Sarah asked curiously.

"No," Jareth grimaced. "They have more personality.But human seemed to dignified for him."

Their eyes met for a moment of humor, then hers fell.

"What, Sarah?"

"So, you don't dance with everyone who runs the Labyrinth?" she whispered in abasement.

When his hand covered hers, she felt compelled to look up. "I do." A smile softened his face when the disappointment swept hers. "You alone have displayed the courage to face her mistake and try to correct it - much less succeed. "

For a moment, Sarah let her eyes meet his, then looked away. It was too intense. "So, what do we do- tell them that I'm not a druggie, no one was kidnapped to be sacrificed to some obscene cult, they're just down in the Underground?"

Jareth considered, but did not let go her hand. "Sometimes the truth hurts like Hell, sometimes it just sounds ridiculous."

"Yeah. Tell them the truth and my new home won't be a college dorm, but a rubber room." Sarah did not pull back her hand. His grip, leatherless now, was comforting as he squeezed her hand harder.  
  
"I should let you do just that- you were a hell of a lot of trouble, little girl." When her eyes flew back to his, in shock and anger, he went on, "but you were also the most interesting thing to happen in a long, long time. For that, I am grateful. Don't worry, Sarah. If you are confined to an institution, mental or criminal, you will not stay there."

"What do you mean?"

With a half smile, he rose, walking to her, and through her, again. Like in the Escher room. "If you hold my hand as I do so, you can move through walls too. Getting you free will be a piece of cake."

"Uh, remember the last time someone said that?"

"I recall it daily. " He had nothing to lose in honesty. "The drawbacks come into play afterwards- where would you go from there?"

Her hands now free, Sarah rose to pace, wishing she could climb the walls, literally like someone who remained nameless. "Life as a fugitive from justice has never appealed to me."

One elegant brow lifted. "If foolish words are criminal- how is it that anyone in your world," or any other he silently added, "remains at large?"

Sarah threw her hands out in a gesture of despair, "You know I only ran off at the mouth, I know it, escaping from enforced confinement is generally frowned on by the judicial system here. Even if I am one of your subjects, still haven't figured out how that goes- don't explain now, please, I doubt they'd buy it- and has the Underground registered for diplomatic immunity with the UN? If not, then I'm sc- out of luck."

Jareth kept his face neutral, deciding to to take any bait almost tossed his way. "Most Fey find human rules inconvenient at best, and not worth even acknowledging at most."

"And you?"

"Depends on the case. Now, I would term them the latter, but that does not solve anything."

Sarah looked at her Timex. "How long have I been in here?"

The familiar clock appeared, arms frozen. "Another not acknowledged thing. Do you humans worship those things around your wrists?"

"Some do, and to get along, the rest of us kind of follow along."

"That's for goats, Sarah, and you are not one."

Arguing just didn't seem- well ,she liked what he said, so she wouldn't. Instead, very deliberately, unstrapped the band and laid it on the table, not sure what she was saying to him, but that it was important. Jareth just smiled, a very small smile.

"Trust me, Princess, it will work out- and if you cannot do that, trust in the One you do have faith in. I believe the appropriate reference is something to do with Romans?"

"Chapter 8 vs. 28."

"Yes. That seems to cover most plans, I find. You've got two very powerful friends."

"Are we?"

"Friends- why not? " Hesitating only a moment, the powerful king added softly, "At the least," too softly to be heard, or for her to admit to hearing. Louder, "I must take a share of the fault- had I done- if you had but stayed, none of this would be happening."

"Wouldn't that be my bad?" Sarah asked, a little shocked that he'd take on humility that way. "I did say those words."

"True, but Sarah, would I allow words that do have power over ME to be printed where anyone could see? Letting you go was part of what seemed inevitable, a true test." Of what? "But the time to complete the circle is near."

"I don't get it.."

"It's been a long day, one I made longer for you. " Literally. "Sarah, the worst that will happen is you will be offered a choice again, but aware this time. If this world falls down around you, remember my promise. The Underground can be a good home."

Sarah felt very young at that moment, not sure of what to do, but her every thought was plain for those who could read such things. Jareth had not been king so long without learning how to understand much. So he settled on saying, "Sarah, I'll send you back to Karen, for now. Will you consent to further consultations about this 'drug' problem of ours?"

Suddenly brave, she looked up fully at him. "The consultations will be the only thing that gets me through the day. Yes."

He did not kiss her, it wasn't time. "My driver waits outside. An old friend. The promise once made in the serene lands, if you need us, for any reason at all, stands. Just call."

An impish smile lit her face now that she had a safe place. "I thought I'd just whistle."

"If you prefer," Jareth did not get her joke culled from too many TCM marathons.

With a laugh, she said, "Your majesty, should we live through this, I'm introducing you to Bogie and Bacall."

"If they are friends of yours, then I am sure they are charming. Tomorrow then- it's a Saturday, and perhaps Karen could come at the start- so I can explain your treatment program?"

Sarah looked a bit unhappy - she could have protested the 'fairness' of having to be labeled an addict. But she held her peace, except to ask, "Your majesty,"

"Jareth."

"Jareth- was that golem really from the US government or am I about to be plunged into some kind of Sidhe war because he's really a dark Fey agent sent to mess with the girl who defied the Labyrinth, etc. and so on?"

"Interesting theory, but no. He's dismally 'for real'. Nor am I trying to frighten you into turning to me for the one source of help you can have. Believe me, sweetheart, humans are much more capable of being strange and twisted than Fey."

"Then, why bother with me, a strange, twisted human?"

She never saw how his hand came to rest under her chin, just felt its warmth. "Not all humans are so."

Eternities passed in that moment where their eyes locked. Now would be the time to kiss him or let him kiss her, but it might not stop there, and the time was not yet for beyond that. Her eyes told him she did not want to go, and it would have been so easy to just leave this world. He would have gladly led her home, his home, hers. Now was not the right time.

But someday soon.

Soon, but forever was soon as well.

Sir Didymus drove Sarah home, now in a human disguise. The stars were just beginning to come out when he dropped her off with a courtly bow. No matter that he looked like a bad John Hillerman impression, he was still himself. Chivalrous to the bone.

Karen sat alone in the dark. Toby was already reluctantly put to bed when Sarah came in slowly.

"Karen?"

Hollow eyes turned to Sarah. "Why Sarah?"

"Why what?"

"The drugs. Why did you take them- I know it's been rough, but am I so horrible that you had to escape in drugs? What were your plans- to turn Toby over to a madman?"

Had she read Sarah's journal? The day after that fateful evening, Sarah had spent hours transcribing the whole experience. An outsider would think one of a possible set of things. A. She was nuts. B. It was a pure fantasy. C. She hated Toby and was concealing the hate and guilt in a dark allegory.

"I'd never do that," Sarah protested, insulted for both herself and oddly, for Jareth. Okay, he dressed funny, most of the time, but it suited him, and he was't mad, maybe ticked, but not mad.

Feeling very alone and unsure, the term saved by the bell was never more true than when her cell rang. Oddly, it had a new ringtone, one she had not uploaded before. A familiar one though.

Ignoring Karen's protest, she answered, "Hello, Doctor."

"Thought you could stand some rescue, fair maiden," his voice was amused. "Let me speak to her. Has your stepmother never heard the term it's not about me applied to herself?"

"Not likely. How did-?"

"Ssh. I'll tell you, just not now."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Put her on, now, love. Don't fret, you'll hear both ends of it."

Knowing better than to ask how that was possible, Sarah handed Karen her phone, saying, "It's my doctor. He'd like to speak to you."

Sullenly, Karen took the phone. "Hello?"

In her mind, Sarah heard Jareth's voice, clear as if he was standing beside her.

"Mrs. Williams. Dr. Dannon here. I'd like to speak to you regarding Sarah's treatment."

"We have a family doctor.."

"I'm sure you do, but this situation is rather delicate. Sarah can't recall ever taking a drug- but we have established a rapport. Upsetting that could set us back farther than you know. I'd like to see her on a daily basis. "

"I er- um.."

"Fascinating. Do you agree? It is vital to the mental health of your daughter that treatment commence immediately. "

"She doesn't seem to be-"

"That's precisely why we must proceed now," Jareth jumped in. Sarah hoped that in his spying her could see Karen's face- he'd thrown her off centre decidedly. "Do you want it to go far enough for you to notice a disorder? You heard what happened to the other victims- and I assure you, none of them intended to die. " His voice had a sad note, just under the surface. "Mrs. Williams, Sarah is of age, so the decision is really hers. However, out of respect for you, I am open to your input on this major decision."

Jareth had finally made a mistake. Karen's temper overrode her confounded status. "Well, if it's her decision, then let her make it. I frankly don't give a damn if she moves into your office."

A deadly silence fell on the other end. Sarah half expected the floor beneath Karen to open and throw her into the bog. Then, icily, Jareth's voice returned. "Really? Thank you so much, madame. I believe we have uncovered the core of Sarah's problems just now. You may have saved me months of work. Will you allow her to spend one night in your home to rest, or should my driver return to collect her now?"

Karen paled. "I didn't mean-"

"What is said," Jareth mocked, "is said. Sarah will be checked into my treatment program as soon as possible. Considering how little you care- hand her the phone. If she wishes to be picked up now, my driver has not had time to get too far away, so it the choice is in her hands."

Sarah reached over and plucked the phone from her brother's mother's hands. "Well, Sarah. What is your choice. Of course, you technically have been wished away, but how much time do you want to pack? You really need nothing, but for ostensible purposes, it might be appropriate."

"How long will it take D- your driver to get here?"

"He just went around the corner. I looked in on Karen's mood when you left. It looked ugly, so I sent word that he should just drive in circles until I called again."

"Five minutes?"

"Yes. That suffices."

Sarah hung up, slightly dizzy at the change of plans, but relieved. Giving Karen the glare she could imagine Jareth visiting on her, she left, going to the room she had occupied for years.

Karen followed. "Sarah, you don't have to do this."

Turning an icy gaze on her stepmother, Sarah never paused as she packed the things she cared about most. "Like you said, Karen, you don't give a damn, so yeah, I do have to."

"I did not mean that!"

Deliberately, Sarah echoed Jareth. "What is said is said."

"I forbid you to go."

Sarah laughed. "Really? Not the wisest thing you could say, Karen. Nor is it your place to forbid." Her jaw firmed. "It's not about YOU."

Why she threw that in was questionable, but it needed to be said at some point.

Time was almost up. "I want to say goodbye to Toby."

"He's asleep. Since you won't be here to deal with his fussing when I can't settle him down again, no."

Sarah hesitated, but no. Once she'd chosen between Toby and Jareth, and now was faced with this for her efforts. No point in making Toby's last memory of her one of anger and running off in the dark.

"Fine." Hefting her bag, she went back downstairs, just as the bell rang. Throwing open the door, she walked out, not looking back.

Didymus did look back, halfway down the walk, at Karen standing in the door. He favored her with his best growl, that sounded canine despite the human form he'd been forced to wear.

Sarah slipped into the front seat of the Limo this time. To go home.

Didymus drove them to the park, the one where it had all really begun. Somehow, no one was there. Not one jogger or baseball game. No power walkers surged past. As Sarah stepped from the car, it vanished and the chauffer became a little knight again. "My lady."

An owl swooped down from among the first stars. By the time his feet hit the ground they were really feet, not claws. Now returned to his glory, Jareth extended a hand to Sarah. As their fingers met, the park melted around them. Before Sarah's awestruck eyes, the world turned into somewhere she had only dreamed about, not the dark and dangerous Underground, but a bright and shining land.

Turning a questioning look at Jareth, she asked, "Where are we?"

He smiled. "Home. I was exiled to the goblin city until I found true love.'' Moving closer, Jareth added, "However, until this moment, I did not know or really care if you were the one to break the curse. True love couldn't be more than this feeling. And apparently, it is not more, just equal to. Welcome to forever, my love."

AN Own nothing. I didn't even intend it to go in the direction. The story owns itself apparently and just borrowed my hands.


End file.
